mariokartwiitipsandcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dry Dry Ruins
Dry Dry Ruins is the first course in the Special Cup. The course is in a desert, obviously. Pokyes and Swoopers act as enemies in the track. The course starts out under some ruins, very much as seen in Mario Kart Double Dash!!. There is a curve left. The player can take a turn right of the pillar and save time, but the player also has the option of going to the left of the pillar, which will fall down from time to time. A Pokey acts as an obstacle past several more pillars and it will slow down the player and spin him/her out if the player makes contact with it. After the Pokey is a narrow road through the oasis and another Pokey at the end of the road. There is a turn left past the Pokey, which has two pillars which will fall down from time to time as well. There is a curve right and into a straight road with three more pillars from there to the entrance of the ruins. The pillars usually start falling as soon as the player gets there. If the pillar happens to fall on the player, the player will flip over and lose his/her items. Then, the fallen pillar is available for use as a ramp for performing a trick to gain speed. After the pillars is the entrance to the ruins. The first part of the ruins is past a road that cuts through a dark abyss, with Swoopers flying across to slow the player down. After the straight road is a turn right, with a half-pipe to help the player go through the sand that is through this straight road. After the half-pipes is a 90 degree turn left and into another short and straight path, with leads with a 90 degree turn right into another straight path. Another 90 degree turn is present and it leads to a large room, with a center filled with Pokeys and sand coming from the ceiling. In the first few laps, the player may navigate directly through the center of this room, but in the last lap, it will be almost completely covered with sand, leaving the player to go around the sand covered areas. The next thing after this room is a ramp with boost panels and Swoopers flying out. The Swoopers can lead the players into the extreme right or left, which will cause the player go off course and stop on the spot, similar to falling off. Another ramp with a single boost pad is present and after that is a twist left and right. After the twist is the starting line, which will start the course again. Shortcuts: Although very small, there is a shortcut in Dry Dry Ruins. After getting a Rocket Start, players should drive forward on the right side until the road starts to curve to the right. If they take the first passage to the right, it will save them some time and get them an Item Box to boot. Before the bridge, if players go to the left, where the oasis is, there is a piece of sand where they can cut offtrack; however, a Mushroom, Star, or Mega Mushroom is needed to do this. At the very end, there is a twist to the left and right around a cactus and a patch of sand. Players can cut across this patch with some sort of speed boost, or a high off-road stat vehicle, to save a few seconds. On the third lap before the Ruins' exit, the center of the last room may be filled with sand and players can use a Mushroom to pass over it in a straight line. Staff Ghost: Nin*kei (02:30.949) Fast Staff Ghost: Nin*Akito (02:14.286) Internal Links *Mega *Star *Mushroom *Rocket Start External Links Category:Races Category:Cheats Category:courses